A turbomachine, such as a steam or gas turbine is driven by a hot working gas flowing between rotor blades arranged along the circumference of a rotor so as to form an annular blade arrangement, and energy is transmitted from the hot working gas to a rotor shaft through the rotor blades. As the capacity of electric power plants increases, the volume of flow through industrial turbine engines has increased more and more and the operating conditions (e.g., operating temperature and pressure) have become increasingly severe. Further, the rotor blades have increased in size to harness more of the energy in the working gas to improve efficiency. A result of all the above is an increased level of stresses (such as thermal, vibratory, bending, centrifugal, contact and torsional) to which the rotor blades are subjected.
In order to limit vibrational stresses in the blades, various structures may be provided to the blades to form a cooperating structure between blades that serves to dampen the vibrations generated during rotation of the rotor. For example, mid-span snubber structures, such as cylindrical standoffs, may be provided extending from mid-span locations on the blades for engagement with each other. Two mid-span snubber structures are typically located at the same height on either side of a blade with their respective contact surfaces pointing in opposite directions. The snubber contact surfaces on adjacent blades are separated by a small space when the blades are stationary. However, when the blades rotate at full load and untwist under the effect of the centrifugal forces, snubber surfaces on adjacent blades come in contact with each other to dampen vibrations by friction at the contacting snubber surfaces.